OtakuDUMB
by Drunken Shinigami
Summary: Athrun, Kira, Dearka, Yzak, Tolle and Nicol are going to Anime North, an anime convention in Toronto, Canada. And hell insues. Rated T for Kira being completly and loveably OOC, and other random crap you see at a con. x3
1. Snapshot of the Day

"We're going to be LATE!" Kira wailed, clinging despratly on to Athrun's right arm.

"I know, Kira," Athrun twitched, "But if you keep hanging on to me like that, I'll crash the whole goddamn car!"

Eeping, Kira let go and slid back into the passenger seat, eyes shifting over Athrun's cosplay. The azure-haired boy had decided to go as Cho Hakkai from Saiyuki to Anime North, the yearly anime convention in Toronto. But unknown to the Saiyuki cosplayer, Kira silently enjoyed the sight of his love interest packed into the tight faded jeans he wore.

"Kira, you're drooling."

Silently enjoyed, yet horribly obvious.

Kira craned his neck over his shoulder in the SUV to take a better look at the intruder of his fun. Yzak glared at him through his cat-eye, lime green contacts, "Seriously, you would think you'de be more discreet about it."

"Shut up. When we get there, I am **SO** getting you to pose with a Cloud cosplayer," The brunette retorted, blowing rasberries at the silver-haired man.

"Just because I'm cosplaying as Kadaj doesn't give you the right to go up to any Final Fantasy cosplayer and go 'OMIGOSH LET ME HAVE SEXX WITH YOU 'CAUSE I'M KADAJ OLOLOLOL' – or **something** like that, knowing you." Yzak snapped and narrowed his eyes, making the Egyptian beside him sigh in irritance.

"Both of you, can you please shut up?" Dearka muttered. "I'll have enough of a time watching Kira and Athrun getting mauled by fangirls when we get there."

Kira huffed and tugged on his own cosplay. Him and Athrun were goin as Cho Hakkai and Son Goku from Saiyuki – one of two very popular yaoi pairings for said anime.

Athrun stayed silent, not even daring to enter the conversation.

"Why didn't you cosplay, Dearka?" Yzak questioned, leaning back against the seat. He grimaced as the leather jumpsuit rubbed against his skin in the wrong way.

"Didn't have the time nor the money to make one." He explained, trying to lift his head that was propped up against the window with one arm underneith.

"That sucks," Kira noted lightly, "Hey, it got oftely quiet in the back." The violet-eyed boy peered back towards the third seating row. "Yzak, can you check for me?"

"Sure," came the grunted reply, as the Kadaj-donning cosplayer looked over the back seat.

"They're asleep." He stated bluntly, blinking.

Tolle and Nicol were both cosplaying; the duet going as Heero Yuy and Duo Maxwell from Gundam Wing. They lay propped up against each other in the back seat, Nicol's wig-donned head was lolled over on Tolle's shoulder, his braid snaking down in between them till their hands connected at their waste. Both were snoring softly.

"Awwww, that looks so cute." Kira cooed. Then it dawned on him. "Athrun!"

Wincing as the azure-haired man was once again brought back into the conversation, he managed a "What, Kira?" without driving them off the highway.

"Do you have the digital camera charged?"

Athrun had a sinking feeling about this, "Yes."

"Yzak, can you take a picture of them? This'll look SO good on our website's homepage!" Kira almost squeed, careful not to wake up the sleeping couple in the back.

A grunt, "Sure, might as well. Payback for Tolle eating my slice of pizza last night."

Dearka groaned and tried to cover his face.

Quietly as to not wake them up, Kira got the camera out of the bag and handed it over to Yzak. The Kadaj-cosplayer then got the lighting right, and snapped a shot of the boys just before the SUV pulled into the parking lot of the Toronto Congress Center.

"WOOHOO! WE'RE HERE! OTAKUDOM, HERE I COOOOME!" Kira bellowed, waking up the Gundam Wing cosplayers in the back from their slumber. The brunette almost leaped out of the window while the car was still moving, which ended in a spaztic Athrun trying to drive the goddamn car and pull in Kira's torso from the rolled down window.

"Ooohhh! Someone shouted at us!" Kira chirped once back inside, not even phased by the passing event.

"Hope it's not security," Dearka noted dryly as the car pulled into a free parking space a little ways away from the entrance.

Tolle yawned and stretched, "We're here?" He muttered as Nicol cracked his neck and squeezed his hand that he shore with his 'Heero'.

"I'm gonna get mauled," Yzak muttered in a horrid voice as he opened his door, Dearka following him with a groan. Kira and Athrun were already waiting out at the hood of the SUV.

Once everyone had gathered outside, they began discussing their means of entering.

"Me and Kira registered online," Athrun began, nervously glancing over Kira's shoulder to the group of girls oggling their group. This resulted in many 'Oh my god, I see Heero and Duo!' and such, making Nicol feel nervous.

"It's alright. If they attack us, I'll protect you." Tolle whispered soothingly to Nicol, kissing his cheek.

Glancing up to the couple (followed by a "Get a room" from Dearka) and a few more looks around, Athrun then said, "I know Dearka and Yzak'll have to get in line; how about you two?"

"Pre-reg'd." Nicol said simply.

"Then that solves that! Do you two have your bar number?" Kira asked, toying with Goku's bo staff.

"Yep, got 'em right here." The other brunette replied, flicking out a piece of paper with said bar code encripted on it.

"Then let's get a move on! I know Dearka's just ITCHING to watch that hentai in the showrooms!" The Goku-cosplayer cacked evily and ducked a punch Dearka threw at him.

Rolling his eyes, the azure-haired man caught the back of Kira's collar and began dragging him over to the pre-registered line, 'Heero' and 'Duo' following suite.

Meanwhile, Yzak was dragging the Egyptian over to the signup line, which was over five miles long. They both groaned.

"We'll wait for you inside!" Tolle bellowed through cupped hands, watching the blonde give him a thumbs up and head off.

Kira gleemed over at the Gundam Wing couple getting hoots and hollers. Violet eyes shifted from side to side, a pout now on his Lebanese face.

Athun noted the silence coming from his partner, and looked down at him. Worry began sinking in through his emerald eyes, "You alright, Kira?"

The brunette's heart lept once Athrun addressed him, still thinking that the man looked quite sexy for a Cho Hakkai cosplayer. "I…" 'Goku' began with a sigh.

"I wanna be a Gundam pilot next time."

Athrun blinked at the man for a second, then broke out into a grin. Raising one pale hand, he ruffled it in Kira's gelled hair.

"I'm sure you do Kira, I'm sure you do." He chuckled, irecting an irritated grunt from the brunette for messing up his tedious hair.

Tolle glanced at them from his spot beside Nicol as the entered the very back of the pre-reg line.

"You know, Kira…" 'Heero' began lightly, catching both Hakkai and Goku's attention.

"You could always wait till the next big Gundam series, and go as the main guy!"

And so that was what Kira decided to do.

* * *

Yeah yeah, really cheesy ending I know. You may all shoot me with Hee-chan's gun… which he keeps in the black hole vincinities of his spandex.

Anyway, is it just me, or does Kira seriously look Lebanese and Dearka Egyptian? Just my own prefferences, not said by anyone or anything. I heard somewhere that Dearka was Italian – which would explain his father – but I'm not buying it. He's from the goddamn pyramids, damnit!

And another thing, wouldn't Yzak just make the sexiest Kadaj? X3 And Athrun and Kira as Hakkai and Cho from Saiyuki? Well, juding that their seiyuus do their respectful rolls and… well… yeah. That was the only thing I was going on. -is lame-

I might not update this, it was so spontanious that I didn't even alert the people on my profile nor did I beta it. So it might suck in general. Still, I love the concept behind it. X3

Till next time!

-Drunken Shinigami


	2. Of Yaoi and Groping, poor Yzak! XD

**Fanfic:** otakuDUMB  
**Fanfic author:** Drunken Shinigami  
**Fanfic pairings:** Athrun x Kira, Tolle x Nicol, Dearka + Yzak, Orga x Clotho (Because it's highly under-rated!)  
**Fanfic Disclaimer:** All right people, I do not own Gundam Seed, or any anime/video game/movie that shows up in here. I shall say this ONLY ONCE, JUST TO GET MY POINT ACROSS.

ME NO OWN. KTHXBAI.

----------

Kira went on his toes for the tenth time that day trying to peer over a Nicholas D. Wolfwood cosplayer to see if the line had moved them any closer to the pre-registration desk.

Kira groaned, sinking back to his normal height, "The signup line looks like it's moving faster." He muttered to no one in perticular, eyes furrowed and angry-looking. However, Athrun caught the last bit of his sentence.

"Yeah, maybe someones lost their bar code and they're haggling over it to get in." The Cho Hakkai copslayer noted lighly. Looking down with curious emerald eyes, he saw Kira's hand swaying by his side, the other holding his handmade bo staff. Reaching downward, he lighly brushed his fingers across Kira's palm, irecting a surprised gasp from the otaku.

Grinning, Kira accepted the offer and held hands with his lover. Up ahead, he swore he heard a few fangirls squeeing.

"Wait for the yaoi UNTIL we get inside and registered, please." Tolle whined, already hearing a few people behind them whispering about 'their Hee-chan and Duo-chan ahead of them'. Nicol twitched.

The Goku cosplayer turned his head around and smiled cheesily to Tolle, "Yeah yeah, we will. Just make sure to hold you testosterone in for Nicol's sake too." Tolle's ears went bright red, his attention now drawn to the specactular sight of his yellow shoes.

"You guys are in the Endless Waltz outfits, right?" Athrun noted randomly, joining in on the conversation. Nicol nodded, "Yeah, they were easier to make."

"And I'm forever terrified of wearing spandex at an anime con," The Heero cosplayer added with a shiver. "I got groped so many times I was numb."

Nicol coughed and looked away while Kira broke out into hysterics.

"Mostly by the _fangirls_, I presume." He said slyly, making Nicol choke on thin air and blush deeply.

"Knock it off, Kira." Athrun hissed, elbowing his uke boyfriend in the ribs with a roll of his eyes. Pouting, the Lebanese went back to sulking about absolutly nothing.

The lineup afterwards began picking up, as Athrun's predictions were right. Someone had written down the bar code wrong and was insisting that they were said person on the pre-reg list. It took a while through passports and identification, but said person was let in and made the lineup move much quicker.

After getting their nametags snapped on to their chest (Kira squeed at the catgirl posing on it), now donning maps and scheduals, they decided to wait in the Congress center for Dearka and Yzak.

The Toronto Congress Center was like a giant warehouse, to be blunt. A large section seperated by blue velvet-looking curtains at the other end was the Dealers Room, while a stage to the other side was where they would be holding the 'Anime Kareoke' contest. Right beside the con registration desk was the DDR competition seperated by black curtains, and it also held a Beyblade arena. And in between all that, not too far from the Kareoke stage, was a place where artists could sell their handmade merchandise (such as pin-on foxtails).

Kira was already swinging right into the persona of Son Goku, jumping around and making sure he was as close as possible by any means to Athrun.

Tolle and Nicol both sighed in unison, finding a whitewashed pillar beside registration to lean up against while waiting for the two best friends.

"Kira, please, you're making my shoulder hurt." Athrun said, slightly irritated. One hand was going for Kira, while the other was trying to fix the dragon perched on his clothed shoulder.

Sighing in defeat, Kira let go and marched over to the couple sitting down against the pillar, and smiled. "You two sure look cosy," he grinned.

Nicol blushed and looked away, "Well, yeah, we're hoping to keep ourselves fangirl-free while we're at the con." He explained, bringing his eyes back to Kira. Tolle nodded, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend.

"Oooh, can we take your picture?"

Athrun groaned internally; it had begun.

Tolle smiled and hopped to his feet, helping Nicol up soon after. The groups of five girls were giggling amongst themselves, gleeming happily at the Heero and Duo cosplayers. Athrun noted that each was dressed as a Suzaku seishi from Fushigi Yuugi.

The girl cosplaying as Nuriko cooed at them, a camera between her hands "You two look so cute, are you together?"

Tolle nodded proudly.

"Yep, 'bout a year now, right?" He looked down to the Duo-clad cosplayer, Nicol nodding in response with a small smile. "Yeah."

The girls giggled and cheered, only driving Nicol to blush deeper. Tolle chuckled, "Wanna do the pose Heero and Duo hit in the Animaze mag?"

Nicol stuttered, "A-Alright…"

Fixing his braid momentarily, Nicol then grabbed both his elbows and swayed swankily to the right, head titlted downward with a devil-like smirk on his lips – just like Duo. The natural brunette on the other hand had an arm swung around his neck and clawing at his chest, his head lieing right beside "Duo's". The other was swung around his waste and clawing there possesivly, too.

"Oooo! I **SO** have to get this for our website!" Kira cheered, pulling out his digital camera from its bag and shimmied himself beside the giggling girls. Leaning back and pushing the camera forward, the Goku-clad cosplayer snapped a few quick shots of the duo.

Athrun felt like face palming himself; because of the Gundam Wing duet they had attracted quite a crowd around them. Most of them being fangirls.

"Ah! That's so hot!"

"They make such a cute couple!"

"I wish I could abduct them!"

Athrun leered away at the last comment.

"Want to do another pose?" Tolle whispered into Nicol's ear, making the latter gasp and shift slighly under the weight pressed against his back. More squealing ensued.

It took them another fifteen minutes to get the crowd away from them, most of them trying to cling despratly to Tolle for hugs and kisses. This resulted in a very un-characteristicly jelous Nicol trying to protect him.

Of course, that just dragged back more fangirls, which took a while for them to disperse again.It was almost half an hour since they had arrived, and already Nicol wanted to die from exhaustion.

"That was fun," Kira said with a chuckle, carefully turning off the camera and slipping it into his black shoulder bag.

Athrun muttered something about 'the living energizer bunny' under his breath.

"Did you say something, Athy-chan?" Kira questioned with raised eyebrows. Athrun twitched.

"Nope, absolutly nothing Kira… and could you please stop calling me that?"

"But of course, Athy-chan." The azure-haired teen was very close to grabbing the bo staff out of Kira's hands and slamming it between his eyes, but Athrun wasn't the kind of guy to do that. Instead, as he watched Kira gallavant up to the last little bit of girls cooing over Nicol and Tolle, he decided he'd fight back verbally.

"Hey, Hakkai! These girls here want our picture taken!"

Oh yes, Athrun would get his revenge. It was as if the Gods were with him too, because right then Sanzo and Goyjo cosplayers happened to be passing by. He smiled, knowing Kira's one weakness.

"Oi Sanzo! Goyjo!" He called out.

The blond monk turned around, his brows slightly furrowed. "Yeah?" Followed by an esteemed "Hurry up, Orga!" from Goyjo.

Huhn. Yaoi cosplayers again.

"Wait Clotho, he's cosplaying as Hakkai." Came the rushed response, as the two approached Athrun with a very ticked Kira behind him.

"Athrun, what are you doing?" He whispered urgently, glancing over at the girls every so often. Athrun looked over his shoulder and offered a smile.

"Wouldn't it be better if we had all four instead of us two?" He whispered back, then turned around sharply and began talking to them. Kira fumed silently, he had wanted his first pictures at his first con to be with Athrun and Athrun alone.

"Ah! Thanks so much!" Came the cheerful calls from the girl holding a sleek silver camera. "I don't suppose we can take pictures of the couples first, can we?"

Athrun paled, and he heard Kira snicker. Revenge was his!

"Sure!" Kira chirped, already dragging a depressrive Athrun over towards their group. Tolle and Nicol seemed to have wandered off, he noted dully.

"So, any specific posing you want us in?" Kira questioned the girl, her friend behind her clinging on to her shoulder looking she was going to explode. He sweat-dropped.

"Oh, nothing perticular. Just something you would see Hakkai and Goku in." She went on, raising the camera to eye level and began positioning it.

Athrun sighed internally. _Guess I was a bit harsh again_, he thought, wordlessly stepping behind Kira and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. The brunette gasped and leaned back.

"Perfect!" She yelled, taking two shots one after another. Kira blinked, his eyes dazzled by the bright flashes. Athrun chuckled.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into Kira's ear, making the latter shivver from the hot breath trickling down his neck.

"It's alright." He whispered back, both of them shifting into a different pose for the next shots.

----------

"You don't look too good."

Yzak twitched at Kira's comment, glaring down at him and the other three sitting in a deformed circle by the whitewashed pillar, eating pocky.

Dearka came up from behind the white-haired teen and wrapped his arms around the leather-bound shoulders and grinned, "He's just being a pissy little bastard because people were groping him in line."

"I am **NOT** being a pissy little whatsit!" Yzak fired back, shrugging off the Egyptian and plopped himself down between Kira and Tolle.

The Heero-clad cosplayer popped another stick of strawberry pocky into his mouth, "And THAT is why you never wear spandex or any super tight material at an anime con. People grope you senseless." Dearka chuckled, sitting in between Tolle and Yzak.

Athrun looked up thoughtfully from his manga and observed the group, then decided not to join in with the conversation they were carrying. Kira sighed in content, his head perched on the azure-teen's shoulder as he read along with him.

"…ra! Zeon forces to Kira, hello?" Kira's eyes snapped open when he noticed he had begun to fall alseep on Athrun's shoulder. Blinking sparkling violet eyes up to Nicol (who had been waving his hand in his face), he then yawned and peeled himself off a very blushy Cho Hakkai.

"We were discussing what we should do first," Dearka explained, cocking a blond eyebrow to the emerald-eyed teen, whom was still currently absorbed into the latest volume of Imadoki! By Yuu Watase. "That means you too, spazz."

With a very big sigh, Athrun dog-eared the page he was on and put it into his bag.

"I say we go now and buy the bracelets for the Masquerade so we're not completely fucked over later." Yzak said with a nod, being the only one besides Tolle and Nicol in the group who have been to a con before this one.

"Yeah, but…" Nicol squinted at the schedual, "They don't go on sale till 10am, and it's eight thirty right now. We still have a bit of time." Tolle nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea then!" Dearka chimed. "We can browse around the fanstuff over there for a few minutes, then head over to the Doubletree to look around, take pictures and all that shit.

"So around 9:30 we'll head over to the place where they sell the bracelets, then get in line. Simple as that." He finished, thoughroughly pleased with himself. A round of nods followed suite.

"Sounds good," Kira added, thoughtfully munching on a mint pocky stick. Athrun nodded silently, since he had sneaked his book back into his hands and was currently busy trying to predict if the protagonist was going to get with either guys.

Yzak groaned, "Athrun, if you're going to keep reading that crap you'll miss the entire con." He reached out for a chocolate pocky stick from the open box in the middle of the group, then took a fierce bite that snapped off half the stick.

Everyone gulped, including Athrun.

----------

"Je ne parler Japponais."

"Oh, you are rich."

The six boys had finished their mild shopping in the Congress center and were starting to cross the grounds, cross the street illegally through a sewer ditch and try not to get hit by passing cars… ALL for the priveledge of making it to the Doubletree hotel.

And as of now, they were ingaged in conversation.

"I hear Ouran is going to be dubbed by Ocean Group!" Tolle exclaimed, gathering everyone's attention but Dearka's, who was engrossed in hiding a purchase he wouldn't let anyone see.

"No way!"

"Yah way!"

"MOTHAFUCKIN' SNAKES ON A MOTHAFUCKIN' PLANE!"

Everyone turned around and burst out laughing as an airplane flew over the Congress center just as the random 19-year-old-looking teen a few meters behind them screamed.

The Toronto airport, convientiently, was just down the street from them. So they got the giant 747's whooshing over them every half an hour.

"That was just too well timed." Tolle giggled, trying despratly to keep his laughter to a minimal. Kira, however, was in tears.

They continued to cross the grounds, avoiding cars until they reached the intersection. There, they crossed with several other cosplayers, some even having the gaul to talk to their group. It was sunny, the clouds helping somewhat to keep the heat away, and a cool breeze blew through the Toronto area.

They couldn't have asked for a better day, ever.

----------

Then…

There was a groping hand.  
There was a leather-clad ass owned by Yzak Joule.  
You get the picture.

"WHO THE FLYING FUCK JUST GRABBED MY ASS!" Yzak shrieked, getting everyone's attention whom just happened to standing in the front lobby of the Doubletree hotel.

Someone up on the second floor began laughing.

Dearka sweatdropped, "Probably some fan Yzak, no need to spazz." The Egyptian placed a comforting hand on the Kadaj-donning man, calming him down with the simple presence of a hand. He growled.

"Con Ediquette 101, never wear tight materiaaaal…" Tolle sang in a singsong voice for the third time that day. Yzak felt like dieing.

"Let's just get into line…" Athrun said quickly, dragging off the entire group as they went off to stand in line.

**-Summary of Standing in Line for a Masquerade Bracelet-**

"What is this?"

"It's a bunch of people sitting around waiting for a line to happen."

"…Okay then."

----------

"Well, THAT was fairly easy." Kira exclaimed, examining the red paper bracelet on his left wrist.

Nicol began scratching at it, "I guess so." He added.

They were all standing beside a set of escalators, Athrun and Kira wanting to go upstairs for the panels while Yzak and Dearka wanted to go stand in line for the Dealers room. Tolle and Nicol… well, they mentioned something about "yaoi" and "posing for pictures", so they best left the subject where it was: dead.

"We'll split up for a few hours, then we're meeting again at the lobby of the Doubletree at noon to go for lunch, kappiche?" Athrun explained. Everyone nodded.

"KAPPOOCHE!" Tolle added in for dramatic effect.

And so they all went their separate ways, never to see each other until again until noon, where Kira swears he'll maul the Harvey's guy into submission.

Oh, and Athrun too. ;D

----------  
----------

And so ends the second chapter to my completely random and stupid fanfic otakuDUMB. 8D I hope you're enjoying it so far. Me hopes I haven't scared you too much with all the slash.

Anyway, I will continue to update this randomly. I'm having fun, and that's all there is to it, 'kay?

Oh, and Cagalli and Lacus show up soon… I hope.

Review, please? xD

-Drunken Shinigami


	3. Yaoi Paddles make ya hurt in th'morning!

The AC was blasting, giving an excuse for the two people inside the SUV not to say a word to each other.

The two beings inside let the sweat slide down their face, the cold wind blowing on them, cooling them down after being outside in the sun and in hot places the entire day.

They both sighed in unison, relieved.

Then, a tap on the driver's window, and the silence was broken. Reaching over and grabbing the knob hastily, Athrun turned down the AC while at the same time rolling down his window.

"Lacus?" Questioned the exhausted azure-haired teen, faintly hearing a sleepy moan come from Kira beside him.

The pink-haired girl smiled brightly, her eyes curling upward fox-like with a giggle to match her Kirara hat, "Just wanted to catch you before you went back to Yzaks' apartment; I came to tell you that I'm going out with someone!"

Kira sat up, grabbing his warm Pepsi from the cup holder and took an idle sip from it, half listening to the conversation.

Athrun managed a tired smile, leaning his head back on the padded seat. "Really? With who?"

Lacus blushed, glancing over at Kira momentarily, before saying, "Cagalli, actually."

Kira then promptly spit out the Pepsi all over the dashboard, half of him terrified and the other half… well… terrified.

"Shit, Kira! The seats! The **SEATS**!" Athrun spazzed, reaching over and attempted to help his friend keeled over his knees.

Lacus' face faltered slightly, onwatching the Cho Hakkai cosplayer help Kira regain normal breathing status aswell as attempting to make sure the Pepsi didn't kill the CD player.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Kira appolagized a few seconds later, trying to smile to the golden-eyed teen, but it ended up becoming grimacing.

"And I'm sorry too, I was nervous to how you'de react." The pink-haired girl explained. The yells from someone a few cars away then caught her attention. "And there's my ride home. So sorry to part this way! See you tommorow!"

With that, Lacus skipped away, weaving between the cars to her newfound girlfriend waiting for her by a black Impala, a frown on her face.

The silence became quite thick along with Athrun's worry, and he couldn't help but glance at Kira.

The entire day had been eventful. They had been asked to pose many a times, got glomped several times (not to mention Athrun got groped by a Tsukasa .hack cosplayer and Kira had run him down soon after), bought many a merchandise which layed by Kiras' feet and watched the Friday-night Masquerade. The panels had been fun aswell as meeting the guests, and overall it had been a pretty normal day.

But of course, they had decided to stay late as it was now coming around eleven o' clock at night. And here they were, waiting for the rest of the party, which have yet to show up.

The darkness of the night pooled over the SUV, engulphing it. The faintest of light came from the streetlamps about fifty feet away, shining off Kiras' tanned, flawless face.

Athrun licked his lips, this was as good of a time as any.

"Kira." He whispered, making Kira noticeably twitch. The Lebanese knew that voice oh so well, hearing it once every Blue moon when the time was right. His pulse quickened.

Turning around in his seat, he was met with a pair of half-lidded emerald eyes, shining in the darkness like lamps. And they were so close, too…

Then in a second did Kira have his arms around Athrun's shoulders and pulling him into a crushing, needing kiss. The entire day did Kira have to sit through with little to no sign of any affection from Athrun (not to mention the night before), and now he was hungry for what he missed. Very, very hungry.

A shuddering moan escaped parted lips as Athrun dipped his tongue into Kira's wet cavern, pushing and rubbing to make the other boy melt to his movements. Dark skinned hands were tangled in the mess of azure hair, the opposite pair already feeling the smooth, slick back of his partner.

They parted briefly, panting, as Athrun pulled himself on top of Kira, straddling his hips on the passenger seat. The violet-eyed boy shuddered and moaned from the applied pressure on his hips, letting his lover do whatever he wanted to him.

The continued for a few more minutes, groping and touching and kissing till each was pleased with each other. Kira hissed in delight as Athrun began attacking his neck with quick nips, leaving small red marks as he went down.

"Ah… Athruuuun, ugh…" Kira whimpered, clinging to the azure-haired boy's shoulders feverently.

_Knock._

A wet tongue poked out from between two bruised lips, beginning to slide up to the shapely ear, then nibble.

More moaning ensued.

_Knock Knock._

Shivvering hands from Kira slowly moved over Athruns' sides, then began fumbling with the belt holding up his lovers' pants. A shuddered grunt escaped pink lips.

_**BANG!**_

Athrun almost died.

Kira almost screamed.

Dearka was by their window, smiling and waving like an innocent child with Yzak laughing histerically beside him.

"FUCK!" Athrun yelled, losing his balance on Kira's hips and fell back against the dashboard, legs still managing to stay on the seat, making him a human suspension bridge.

Then, the glove compartment found it a nice time to click open, snapping Athrun's neck forward and giving him the most priceless, painful expression ever imaginable.

Kira still sat there, petrified.

--------

"Athrun, you horny animal! Couldn't wait till we got back so you had to take it out with Kira in the freaking PARKING LOT!"

Athrun grunted his evil approval while Kira sat with his arms crossed, head bowed and tears in the corners of his eyes. He felt humiliated; apparently they had been spotted by a few people and then had a group of fangirls watching them – which was how Dearka, Yzak, Tolle and Nicol had found the car.

"Stop it, I think you harrased them enough, Dearka." Tolle interjected sharply from the back seat, knowing well how it felt to be walked in on. Kira and Athrun silently thanked him.

"Well, okay; but I have to tell you what happened with Yzak then!" The Egyptian said with excitement. Yzak groaned and face palmed himself.

"Alright, what?" Kira sighed, turning around in his seat, slightly interested in anything that involved Yzak's misfortune.

"Do you have to?" Yzak shot with a fierce glare through his normal slated blue eyes, having taken off his contacts a few hours ago.

Athrun stayed silent oncemore, pulling the SUV onto the main highway to take them home.

"Of course I have to tell them, Yzak! Even Nicol was laughing!" The blond protested.

_Oh yeah, that was when me and Athrun went to attend Scott McNeil's panel while everyone else went to their own. Guess something amusing must'a happened…_ Kira thought.

"Fine," Yzak spat, looking away with a mild blush staining his cheeks, "Just get it over with. Asshole." The white-haired boy was too tired to fire off at Dearka's attempts.

Nicol snickered and Tolle coughed noticeably.

Dearka raised up his hands, the usual smirk playing across his features. "Okay okay, so, here were us four going to the Voice Actor panel with Rob Bakewell, right? And Yzak was just coming through the door… and someone nailed him in the ass with a Yaoi Paddle!"

Kira's expression widened, motioning with his hands for more detail. "Soft side or Hardcore side?" He asked, forgetting his sadness.

"Hardcore." Dearka finished with a laugh.

Kira barked out, Yzak glared, "You made it sound like it was the best thing alive! But it wasn't as half as bad as you getting turned down by that Mimiru .hack cosplayer."

Now it was Dearka's turn to glare. Sparkling violet and sea blue clashed violently, a low growl brewing in each of their throats.

Athrun snickered and Tolle tried to restrain his giggles.

"Yeah well, Athrun got groped and I chased the culprit down!" The brunette shot back, sticking out his tongue. "It was a Tsukasa cosplayer from .hack/SIGN."

Tolle snorted, and Athrun coughed.

"Same guy who hit on Kira, too." Tolle added, making the brunette cough noticeably.

"So, what did you guys buy?" Nicol interjected, bringing himself into the steadily growing uneasiness of the conversation.

"Hmm, lots of things. I caught up on all of my manga and bought two wallscrolls. You?" Yzak began, looking over at the violet-eyed teen beside him with a snort.

"Ah, just a few video games and _this!_" Dearka pulled out a handmade foxtail from under him, Kira squeeing on cue. "It looks awesome! Was that the thing you bought that you wouldn't let us look at?"

Dearka nodded proudly.

"Mmm, why don't you say your list, Kira?" said the azure-haired Cho Hakkai. Kira gave Athrun a bemused look, before turning back to the rest of them, curious.

"Weeell… I became a shameless fanboy and bought two plushies. One of Rei Ayanami from Evangelion, and…" he took this moment to glare at a very innocent-looking emerald-eyed boy, "Dark Mousy from DNAngel." He finished.

Tolle laughed and pointed a finger triumphantly at the other brunette, "So I was right: You **ARE** a closet DNAngel fan!" Nicol muttered something under his breath about 'volume'.

"Gah, shut up. I like Dark. He's awesome-looking… with Krad." Kira added at the end with a blow-of-the-rasberries to Yzak.

"You and your yaoi." The white-haired Kadaj muttered. Kira cackled.

"Anyway, I also bought some manga, a few DVDs, pocky, doujinshi and an awesome-looking figurine of Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo." The Son Goku cosplayer finished, proud of his achievements.

"Wow," Dearka whistled, "You sure went all-out for this con. Think you can manage till the next one?"

Kira gave a thoughtful look, his finger poised by his lips, "Nah, I think I was pretty tame compared to SOME of the people there."

Athrun sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled the SUV off the highway. "What he means is that he ended up insulting one of the model builders by accident, and we got kicked out of the _Mecha_ model-viewing area."

Nicol gawked, pulling himself up so he could see between the seats, "Really? Those guys do take their jobs pretty seriously, Kira."

Slightly ticked that his azure-haired lover had brought up said incident, Kira puffed out his chest and crossed his arms. "All I did was attempt to name out all the models, and I ended up naming one 'Wing' when it was some model from Macross." (1)

The cobalt-eyed teen grimaced, shifting uncomfortably in his leather jumpsuit, "Really? Seems the guy was pretty hardcore about it."

"What happened after?" Tolle persisted.

"Ah, not much," The brunette said uneasily, scratching the base of his neck and shifting his eyes, "In the end, I was asked to leave with Athrun because I was 'causing a disturbance'."

"Which really wasn't a disturbance in the first place," The emerald-eyed teen snapped, making the car swivell over the small road. "Assholes." He added at the end thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Kira looked petrified.

"GYAAA!" Kira exclaimed, jumping out of his unbuckled seat and leaned forward on the dashboard, "We just ran over a squirell!" He cried out.

"You're kidding me!" Tolle gawked, eyes wide. Dearka exchanged nervous looks with Yzak, while Nicol had managed to fall asleep.

Athrun slammed on the breaks, making everyone jerk forward (and nearly get Nicol choked on his seatbelt). The emerald-eyed Hakkai cosplayer shot Kira shocked eyes.

"…Just kidding!" He cheered with an uneasy smile.

It fell awkwardly silent in the vehicle, all eyes pinned on Kira for making probably the worst joke. Ever.

The violet-eyed boy was then met with steely, cold emerald eyes that once shone with passion, lust, and everything that went with it.

"Eheh…" Was all Kira could manage without shriveling under Athrun's glare.

"Out."

"What?"

"Out. Now. You're walking the last block by yourself."

Kira's mouth dropped. "But it's so dark out, what happens if I get raped?"

Athrun chewed on his lip, letting Yzak answer for him. "Tough luck. You almost made us crash into that car, dumbass!"

The violet-eyed boy looked up and noticed the SUV had slid sideways while breaking, parking it only a foot away from a car on the opposite side of the road.

"Ah" he noted lightly. "Alright, see you at the house!"

Kira jumped out, bo staff, merchandise and all. He waved at the car as it pulled away down the road.

Watching it drive away, Kira couldn't help but feel a bit sad. He had done that to liven the mood, not get kicked out of the car.

_Buuuut, I deserve it, I guess. I almost made Athrun crash._ He sighed, beginning to walk down the middle of the little side street beside the 401, the sound of the midnight traffic dispersing any feeling of fear.

_All in all, I'de say the day went pretty well. Except with Dearka interupting Athrun and I_, his face faltered as he recalled the memory.

"Can't wait for tommorow!" He belted out down the quiet street, making some random old man lean out his window to give him a good shouting, yet have the entire frame slam down on his head and knock him out.

All this oblivious to one, very happy, very satisfied Kira Yamato.

----------

So, what do you think of my attempt at a second chapter?

**Dearka:** It sucked. There wasn't enough me in there (with Yzak)!  
**Shinigami:** You know, there's a hidden meaning to what you said. I'll make sure to write up some yummy Dearka/Yzak accident for the next chapter:D  
**Dearka:** -dies- D:

…ANYWAY! XD I had fun writing this chapter. I know that lime with Kira and Athrun made you all hot and bothered. Really, I do.

Oh, and the entire thing with Lacus and Cagalli was just some lame plot device to make Kira spit out his Pepsi. Though they will be refferenced later on. No need to freak out! X3

And before I forget… -clears throat- **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT IS REFFERENCED IN THIS FANFIC!** Except that foxtail:D

Notes:

(1) True story, happened to a friend of a friend of mine. Well… actaully, it happened to me at AN 05. XD 'Cept I left at my own free will. (I didn't mean to insult him! ;.;)

Until the next, humerous chapter!

-Drunken Shinigami


End file.
